1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poa pratensis that has been designated Ba 69-82 Kentucky Bluegrass.
2. Description of Related Art
Kentucky bluegrasses have been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,156 issued May 9, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,186 issued May 23, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,336, issued Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,280 issued Sep. 6, 1988; U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 6,537 and 6,538, issued Jan. 17, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,585, issued Feb. 7, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,831, issued Mar. 17, 1992; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,490, issued Dec. 7, 1993; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,036, issued Jan. 3, 1995 and pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/308,699, filed Sep. 19, 1994, now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,209.